Tag force shadow
by REDEYESDRAGON312
Summary: bueno,mas que nada esto es una covinacion entre el GX la historia de shadow y tagforce la historia nos contara la vida del proyecto red hat(el hermano mayor de blair) mientras va descubriendo poco a poco su pasado y ve como su supuesta familia lo traiciona para que este no logre su objetivo(ADVERTENCIA mucho incesto a parir del episodio 4 para ariba y mucho JadenxBlair)


**PROLOGO**

 **BLAIR FLANNIGAN – 4000**

 **ALBEDO/SHADOW – 4000**

"Albedo, aun estamos a tiempo de parar esto e ir a ayudar a Jaden"

"Cierra la boca, maldita traidora aun no puedo creer que confie en ti desde que empezó todo esto" grito el chico de chaqueta y gorra roja con el cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

"A-albedo yo… solo hay forma de traerte de vuelta , de traer a mi hermano de vuelta como eras antes" Blair quito su mazo de su disco de duelo y saco otro de su bolsillo.

"¿es eso lo que creo que es?" pregunto el chico mientras veía como metia el deck a su disco de duelo y luego tomaba 5 cartas.

"Mi turno, robo" Blair solo miro su miro su carta unos segundos hasta que escucho a Albedo hablar

"¿es el verdad? No me sorprende dada la situación" Blair solo siguio con su jugada

"invoco a mi red-eyes wyvern en modo de ataque y lo baneo del juego para traer al red-eyes darknes metal dragon luego activo su efecto y llamo a otro wyvern al campo, coloco dos boca abajo y termino turno.

 **Blair Lp 4000**

 **Mano 1**

 **monstruos: Red-eyes darknes atributo oscuridad ATK/2800 DEF/2400 Red-eyes wyvern atributo viento ATK/1800 DEF/ 1600**

"Robo, hmmm invoco al cipher twin raptor en modo de ataque y descarto una carta de mi mano para invocar de modo especial otro cipher de mi deck al campo y luego convoco al cipher wing de modo especial y lo sacrifico para duplicar los niveles de mis 2 monstruos.

"No puede ser, nisiquiera tu puedes hacerlo tan rápido" Blair grito asustada mientras veía como los monstruos de albedo desaparecían ante sus ojos para hacer una invocación XYZ.

"Galaxia que brilla en la oscuridad, reside en el fiero dios de la venganza y conviértete en mi sirviente ¡invocacion XYZ¡ Deciande Rango 8 Galaxy-eyes cipher dragon.

"y ahora yo… coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino turno" dijo el chico con algo de tristesa "P-pero t-tu no me atacaste"

 **Albedo Lp 4000**

 **Mano 3**

 **Monstruos: Galaxy-eyes cipher dragon atributo luz ATK/3000 DEF/2500**

"como quieras Robo, hmmm invoco a-" Albedo la interrumpio" al red-eyes alternative dragon y luego aras una invocación XYZ" Blair no dijo nada y efectivamente siguio todo lo que Albedo dijo.

"Formado de la gran oscuridad, para hacer pedasos a estos perdedores con sus grandes colmillos.

¡Invocación XYZ¡ Desciende ahora, Rango 4 Dark rebellion XYZ dragon" gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

"T-tu ¿aun lo recuerdas?" pregunto la chica "como olvidar la razón de por la cual nos conocimos"

"A-albedo, te juro por la vida de Jad-"

"Jaden, siempre jaden pero ¿Quién estaba ayudándote cuando lo necesitabas? ¿ quien te salvo? ¿quien? Blair"Grito el peliblanco tan fuete como pudo

"Y-yo n-no se de lo que hablas" Blair le respondio "No. Por supuesto que no ¿vas a atacar o solo quieres usarme otra vez para salvar a tu novio… oh espera lo olvide, el muy apenas te nota cuando estas cerca" Blair no supo que contestar eso y decidio ataca.

"Activo el efecto de mi dark rebellion y ya sabes lo que pasa Hermano" las alas del dark rebellion se abrieron y de allí salieron rayos de color purpura que atraparon al Galaxy-eyes y redugieron su ataque a la mitad mientras que el del dark rebellion se le sumaba la cantidad perdida

"Batalla" fuel lo único que salio de la boca de Blair" tranquilo Albedo esto acabara pronto y olvidaras esto" se escucho una gran explocion.

"P-pero como ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? nuestro dark rebelión se ido… termino turno "suspiro" deja de fingir que me conoces, ahora dime quien soy y ¿que es el proyecto red hat?"

"no importa quien o que eres, A-albedo tu eres M-mi H-hermano, el que prometio ayudarme y protegerme y no dejar que nadie me hiciera daño nunca. Por favor vuelve…"

* * *

ACADEMIA DE DUELOS 6 MESES ANTES

Jaden yuki, un joven estudiante de la academia de duelistas que pertenece al grupo de los Slifers rojos, se encontraba en su dormitorio, teniendo un duelo con sairus y algunos de sus otros amigos se encontraban ahí , edo Phoenix y Alexis

Blair que se acercaba al dormitorio y al llegar observaba el duelo de jaiden, pero la verdadera razón de porque estaba ahí era que traía noticias importantes.

"Hola Jaden" dijo blair

"ah hola Blair" dijo jaden

"veo que estas en otro duelo"

"si, yo ya estoy mejorando"

"jaden te tengo una noticia adivina ¿Quién esta viniendo a la isla?

"Chumley"

No, pero es alguien que quiero que conoscas personal mente" Blair dijo riéndose un poco

"esto suena un poco interesante" dijo edo

"hmmm ¿Quién es y cuando llega?"

"es mi hermano mayor Albedo Flannigan"

"wow no tenia idea de que ella tuviera un hermano" dijo Jaden algo sorprendido.

"pobre tipo" dijo Sayrus"

"Callate" Alexis le dio un golpe a Sayrus

"el punto es…"

"¿Qué pasa Blair acaso el es malo contigo?" respondio furioso jaden

"No… pero el tuvo un accidente y perdió gran parte de su memoria"

"ohh ya veo" dijo jaden

"y quieres que te ayudemos con el ¿verdad?" pregunto Alexis

"Y-yo… si, quiero que me ayuden"

"bien todo decidido mañana lo esperaremos en el puerto" dijo Zane que recién había llegado

"entre mas mejor" dijo Blair después todos empezaron a reir

* * *

2 horas despues lugar desconocido

" soy yo ¿estan seguros de que el proyecto red hat esta listo para trabajar?"

"el trato era que no hicieras preguntas"

"el trato era que esa cosa me ayudara a estar con Jaden y acambio lo haría tener un duelo con prácticamente todo lo humano y espritu de duelo posible"

" cumpliremos nuestra parte pero tu cumple la tuya"

"lo hare"

"oh y otra cosa mas"

" ¿Qué pasa"

"el no sabe lo que es, piensa que es humano, aunque tiene recuerdos propios de hace 29 años"

"esta bien"

"ya sabes que hacer ¿todo listo con ese chico jaden y sus amigos?

"Todo listo señor"

"excelente"

"Asi es señor, Flannigan fuera"


End file.
